


Whit

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Wayhaught AU where you and your soulmate have a tattoo with a one word description of how you meet.





	Whit

"Miss?" Nicole heard softly from behind her.

"Hi sweetie, are you lost?" The redhead asked as she looked down at a young girl with brown hair and large expressive brown eyes.

"Yes, can you call my mom?" She asked softly as Nicole crouched down to be on her level.

"Of course, honey. My name is Nicole, what’s your name?"

"Whitley. I’m 5 and 3/4." She said proudly as Nicole smiled heavily.

"Whitley. That’s a great name." The currently plain clothed officer said, thinking about her soulmate tattoo on her ribcage.

"Thank you. It’s mine." She said with a smile as Nicole chuckled quietly.

_Whitley._ That was all the tattoo said. Nicole has spent hours researching places with that in the name, but she has never imagined that the way she would meet her soulmate for the first time would be through her daughter, conveniently named Whitley.

Soulmate tattoos appeared on the left side of your ribcage near your heart. Each tattoo was generally a one word description of what brings the soulmates together. So if two soulmates met both reaching for the last apple on a shelf, their tattoos would both say Apple.

"Do you know your mom’s phone number?"

"Yep. She made me remember it." The little girl said, only slightly stumbling over her words.

"Your mom sounds really smart."

"She’s the smartest person ever!"

"Hello?" The redhead heard a smooth and very attractive voice answer.

"Hi, my name is Nicole Haught. I’m currently standing in the grocery store with an incredible 5 year old-"

"And 3/4!" Whitley said loudly, cutting the redhead off.

"Sorry, 5 and 3/4." Nicole said, correcting herself quickly.

"You’re with Whitley? Is she okay?" The sweet voice asked somewhat frantically before Nicole could finish her sentence.

"She seems fine, she just came up to me in the store and asked me to call you. I’m sorry, I assumed you were in the store somewhere." Nicole said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"No, she’s meant to be with her dad today." The other woman huffed. "I’m at work right now but I’ll try to get out."

"If you can’t, I’m more than happy to hang out with Whitley until you’re done."

"How can I be so sure you’re not a murderer?" The voice over the phone asked as Nicole laughed.

"Well if I were I don’t think I would be talking to you on the phone right now."

"Touché."

"I also am the new police officer in town."

"Oh so you’re the big city slicker coming into our tiny little fishbowl."

"That would be me." Nicole responded as Waverly looked up and saw Sheriff Nedley walk in.

"Well Sheriff Nedley just walked in."

"You can ask him who the newest deputy is if you’d like."

"I’m just double checking. You sound normal, but this is my child."

"I understand completely, ma’am."

"Oh Waverly, please. None of that ma’am nonsense."

"Waverly. Please ask Nedley about me."

"Hi Nedley. What is the new deputy’s name?"

"Nicole. Nicole Haught. She’s going to do great things here." He said as Waverly relaxed slightly.

"Okay, you check out, Officer. Since her dad is kind of a deadbeat can you please keep an eye on her? You can even bring her down to Shorty’s and she can stay with me for the rest of my shift."

"How about I’ll take my groceries home and we’ll see where we’re at. I’ll talk to Whitley about it and let her decide. Would you like to talk to her?"

"Yes please." Waverly answered quickly, smiling as she heard the shuffle of the phone to her daughter's hands.

"Hey Whit, are you alright, baby?"

"Yeah. I just didn’t want to be with daddy anymore. We never do anything fun and he’s not always nice." Whitley said strongly, driving an invisible stake through Nicole’s heart.

"I’m so sorry, baby. We’re gonna work on this okay, I promise." The bartender said, trying not to let her voice crack.

"Okay. I’m gonna hang out with my new friend, okay?"

"You and Nicole have fun and I’ll see you later. Give the phone back to her please."

"Waverly?"

"Hi, thank you so much for taking her."

"Of course, I’m happy to. And feel free to text me or call if you have any issues or just want to check up on her."

"Thank you."

"Mommy!" Whitley screamed as she took off running as soon as she made it over the threshold for Shorty’s.

"Whit, hi!" The stunning brunette said quickly as her daughter launched at her.

"I missed you, mommy."

"I missed you too, baby. Is your friend Nicole here? I’d really like to meet her."

"She stopped to talk to Uncle Nedley." The youngest Earp answered as she looked up at her mom.

"Thanks, baby. Go hop on in your booth and start coloring. I’ll check on you in a minute."

Waverly was about to head over when she noticed the redhead was already walking towards her.

"Wow." Waverly muttered, never having seen someone so beautiful before.

"You must be Waverly Earp, pretty popular girl around here." The redhead added with a smirk as she leaned against the bar.

"Well, it’s all in the smile and wave." She responded with a goofy wave.

"I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught."

"Nicole, I can’t thank you enough. Really. You saved my ass big time and you looked after my daughter. Thank you."

"Of course, Waverly. She’s an incredible little girl."

"She is amazing, she’s got the biggest heart. I just wish her dad could see that."

"I’m really sorry he doesn’t, but if he can’t see that then it’s his loss."

"He’s a shit ticket, anyways."

"While I’m not happy to hear that, I am happy to hear that it sounds like you’re single." Nicole said smoothly as Waverly smirked at her.

"I sure am, Officer Haught. Especially for someone who treats my daughter so well."

"That’s good to know."

"Wait, so let me get this right. You think you met your soulmate today and she's a woman?" Wynonna asked as Waverly sat in front of her on her bed.

"Yes. My soulmark says 'daughter' and I'd be willing to bet that she has a tattoo about Whit on her ribcage."

"How do you feel about this?" Her sister asked, somewhat confused.

"I'm really happy, Wy. She's so, so beautiful. And she cared for my daughter before she knew who she was. That's everything."

"I'm happy for you, babygirl. You deserve to be happy and have someone who takes care of you."

Waverly walked into the small Purgatory Sheriff Department's gym after having been pointed in that direction to find Nicole, stopping suddenly once she caught sight of the redhead. The officer was in a pair of loose shorts and a black sports bra, currently hitting a boxing bag.

Waverly took a moment to shake herself out of her trance and walked forward.

"Nicole." She said loudly, having to be louder than the music that was playing.

"Oh! Waverly." The redhead said as she stopped the bag's movement and then paused her music.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt your workout." Waverly said, even though she wasn't that sorry.

"You're never an interruption." The taller woman said honestly as she reached over to grab her towel, Waverly then spotting the tattoo on her side.

"Can I?" She asked, her hand slightly outstretched already as Nicole tilted her head before she understood.

"Of course."

The younger woman walked forward nervously, stopping right in front of the gorgeous officer before extending her right hand to graze the tattoo.

"Whitley." She whispered softly as she caressed the tattoo on the woman in front of her.

"It's a beautiful name for an incredible girl."

"Thank you. I spent a long time picking a name out for her."

"No help from Champ?" Nicole asked, truly interested.

"He only really helped with the creation of her. After that, he's never been much help. That little stunt at the store finally got his custody taken away for good."

"Waverly, I'm so sorry."

"No, please. Don't be. He's not. It's been a long time coming. He never really wanted to be in her life, he only did it because he knew I didn't want him to." Waverly added with a harsh scoff.

"I'm sorry, you don't deserve that. Either of you."

"Thank you. It's Whitley I worry about the most, but she seems quite taken with this deputy she met last week."

"I'm happy to hear that. I'm quite taken with her and her mother."

"I'm really glad that we're soulmates, Nicole. I have a great feeling about this."

"So do I, Waverly. So do I." She added with a shy smile, her dimples popping out slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to send me a prompt here or on tumblr!


End file.
